Manta Li
This character is up for auction. He will not be used in anywhere other than the auction prior to being claimed. '-MrSwagYOLO29 (talk)' ---- This tribute has been claimed in the auction by Tehblakdeath. It is owned only by him now. Also, it's un-alterlocked as of 18/12/2013. Full Name: Manta Astralias Li Gender: '''Male '''District: '''4 '''Age: '''17 '''Weapon: '''Poison Darts, Sickle, Sword '''Appearance: '''Light green hair with a darker green, lime eyes, vampire-like smile, 7'0. '''Strengths/skills: '''Fighting, strength itself, intelligence. '''Weakness(es): '''Speed, pretty girls, his satanic side. '''Personality: '''The cruelest bastard you would ever meet, Manta is a charming and cynical liar. He's snappy and seethes with rage when interrupted or angered. He's ferocious, a force to be reckoned with. A little paranoia is mixed in too, as well as insanity. This man wouldn't think twice about torturing and killing your child, reanimating them, and going through this cycle 100 times. However, this is his possessed side. The real Manta is a kind, lovable, charming and funny soul. He would make an excellent announcer for the games. He takes care of his allies, and enjoys being around them. He wants to break free from his satanic side, and is therefore cutting his wrists, hoping that his possessed blood will exit. However, after a couple close calls, he know where to cut so he won't kill himself. His only carried trait is his paranoia and insanity, caused by his possession. '''Backstory: '''Manta Li’s life all started with his birth. His childhood was devoted to his parents, Rehtaeh Wentworth and Harley Li. Rehtaeh was a rich Capitolite woman, whom’s heart was stolen by a handsome 20-y/o victor in District 4, who was Harley. After some careful consideration, along with their child, they all moved to District 4 together, where, after having met Harley’s closest friends, who also named their children after sea creatures, they decided to name their 1 week-old Manta, after one of their favourite local creatures to the beaches of Ronin. It was one fateful day, when Manta was 7, where it all came crashing down. Intercepted on the streets by a gang of homeless citizens, they attempted to beat him to death. It was then when he first met the unholy ruler, Lucifer/Beelzebub/Satan/whatever you call him. Just before he would have died, his vision went red. “Ugh, what? Where have I ended up?” Manta asked himself. Lucifer practically entered his mind then. You’ve almost died up there, now. I can make you more powerful, taller, more threatening. It was an offer that the naïve little Manta couldn’t refuse. He wouldn’t see the consequence of becoming Lucifer’s puppet himself. He managed to wake up just before the final blow, and managed to deflect it. Yes, I can see it now, he thought to himself, and then, within the course of three minutes, became District 4’s most feared human. No one was able to stand up to him successfully, not even fully-armed Peacekeepers, even though Manta was unarmed. He was a god, or should I say demon? His true consequence? He could be taken over by Lucifer at any time. He was his plaything. At 14, Manta, no longer wanting to deal with this, started cutting, and attempting to commit suicide. It was then that Lucifer caused his greatest deed: a perfect double murder. In a flash, Manta was alone, an alibi set up, and his parents dead. He visited Lucifer that night, and said that he’d volunteer at 17, and if he won, he could have all his previous traits back, except for his devilish side. If he lost, Satan would have a new follower to serve him faithfully. Manta, who was already training for 6 years at the time, started to increase his hours of training, and became taller, stronger and more intelligent, by focusing on every course avaviable. He even put in requests for survival stations, which were, obviously, accepted. He was top of the pack. When he volunteered, District 4 had already put all their bets on him. And now, a little bit on his parents. Harley won his games (four years before Manta was born) by pretending to be really strong, but dumb as hell. However, he was both of these traits at their tops. He was handed a score of 11, the highest of his games, and easily won by lies, deceit, and sheer willpower alone. Rehtaeh was born the same year as Harley, but a few months afterwards. She was born rich, and made sure she could live rich. Her family were presidents and other high-standard people up until her murder, after all. It was then when another family took over. '''Interview Angle: '''Charm the audience over, and make sure they love him. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Get into the action, make a few kills to please Lucifer into letting him stay as he is. '''Games Strategy: '''Get good allegiance-wise, make sure to pick off traitors. When he leaves the Careers, it will be during a massive fight with another alliance, that creates chaos, so he can run off and flip. '''Token: '''A watch with a picture of a snake on it to remember what he's capable of, no matter which side has taken over. '''Height: '''7'0" '''Fears: Losing the games, and therefore being taken over by Satan as a puppet. '''Alliance: '''Careers, baby! He's usually a leader of sorts. This is simply because Satan will be pleased. Category:18 year olds Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Career Tribute Category:Tehblakdeath's Tributes Category:Unfinished Category:District 4 Category:Tehblakdeath